The Sun and the Sea
by PRIMERA08
Summary: It is always nice to say I don't need him, yet these nights I'm not so sure anymore. I long for his heat and his energy, his everlasting life that is passed along each corners of the planet. He was momentous and I felt everything but jealousy.


My mother and father had long since transformed into beautiful peaks and curves of ice. They guard my brother and I in a still nature. I crave for their movement, sometimes. It had always calmed me at my highest and assured me at my lowest.

The moment they had to bid their farewells was swift and unexpected. I never wanted them gone. When they took post on the North as well as the South, my anger was overflowing. It wasn't them I was angry at, but their pre-written fates that forced them to part communication from their own spawns.

Although this happened, my drive was unbroken. I take joy in working against the players of the sea. By giving them the best of my waves, I bring out their abilities. Surpass their limits, more so. The sea wasn't an enemy.

I wasn't one to be afraid of.

I did my best in proving so. My brother had taught me how to use the land to my advantage, stretch my surfaces to cater to correct heights and prevent entrance to further life. The winds, which have managed to create temporary lacerations on my first layer, I had always managed to drive towards the centre – away from ships and wanderers at dark.

I did my best but fate never served me appropriately.

Not too long after, my brother and I were separated by the rising lands of the planets. It dissipated the clouds from my dreams and forced reality to crash down on me even more than it had. I shouldn't blame the earthly matter in its own accidental work of the split, but I can't help but avenge the one I have loved and stayed with during my journey of maturity.

For revenge, I worked with extremities. I let the winds tip me over, force me to exceed my limits and spread myself across the settled lands I was barricaded from. I was free from air. By doing this, I was also freeing the bodies I engulf from the very thing they live with. From their breathing element. The flowers with bleeding colours of vividness or the crystal sands that burn under the sun.

When an unlucky being dwells too far from safety, I avoid pushing my waters to end any danger. I would be stagnant, unless the winds are against their favour and stuns the being with accidental waves. If the sun is present, the story is different. I restrict any movement and focus my attention towards the shining matter.

Because doesn't everything?

I loathed his presence. At first glance, he was arrogant and dreams too far.

But the more I thought hating the sun, the more I adored him. Perhaps more than the whole universe can account for. He was the most powerful, and every living thing relies on his existence.

It is always nice to say I don't need him, yet these nights I'm not so sure anymore. I long for his heat and his energy, his everlasting life that is passed along each corners of the planet. He was momentous and I felt everything but jealousy.

A few times I would think I would be perfect without the sun. I know that without its presence, my edges would tower extensively over all of the lands and meet my sibling whom I have longed to side with. Without the sun, I would be happy.

But when he arrives, _oh_, he arrives graciously. I forget any dark thoughts in an instant. Before his uprising, the sight above me would be coloured in pastels of orange against the rich blue replica of my own. When he breaks in, you would have to be forced to look away if ever you need to. His silver lining would be the first thing you see, hopeful and beautiful. I am known to take breaths away but the sun will make you take your own.

Halfway out and the sun would be beaming. While I rest on the deepest curves of the planet, he would help me look my best. My surface would glitter as if tiny pieces of him were grated to rest on me. Everything within me would be calm.

By the time his full shining glory has risen, that's when his smile is visible. It was easy for me to understand that he loved his ability to give life, he was the best at it. However it was hard for me to understand why I longed for his touch. The space between us is increasing and I'm hating the nights of cold in which I encountered the moon longer than the sun.

It would be lonely.

But not too long ago, I was at my weakest. My grasps on the lands were not as wide and I felt the drag towards the centre of my gravitation. And when I thought I was being swallowed into an uncontrollable matter, the sun, watching me at his highest, had started to grow.

It wasn't an explosion. It looked as if it was merely absorbing the nothingness around it. Slowly and gracefully growing bigger, hotter. Somehow, I felt the fear on the lands.

They were getting too much life, too much _heat_, too much _power_, they can't control this!

But they should be happy.

I was ecstatic.

He was finally reaching towards me. I can hear him calling me out.

It wasn't long before he was metres away from me; breathing life and sharing spaces. He expanded faster, but not fast enough.

When his heat connected with the spread of my surface, I didn't burn in pain as I would have thought. The feeling was lively, the feeling was powerful. He was giving me his power and I didn't have an ounce of need for it because he was here. He is already here.

So engulf me, my sun. After basking in your light, I will be happy to cease existing.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Although there were no mentions of any sasunarusasu, I had them in mind the whole time I was writing this.<br>It's also my first fic therefore I'm sort of new in this whole updating thing (hopefully it wasn't too bad!).

I love writing about Naruto as the sun, because that's how I have always seen him. He was always this ball of energy and hope and he _glows_ in that sense. Although Naru has had his worst times, he still gets back up right? And Sasu as the ocean just seemed very fitting. You see the good and the bad in him, his reasons of why he is the way he is (as the ocean of course, which is kinda' new but hey) which isn't different to the argument in the manga/anime. And as for their relationship as two different matters, that's for you to judge on.

I hope now, knowing that Naru is the sun and Sasu is the ocean, those of you who have read it will read it once more because I'm sure I wasn't clear the first time (I'm sorryyyyy *smiles apologetically*).


End file.
